Fading Light
by BlueMoonEmpress
Summary: A picnic in the park interrupts a day of rest, increasingly perturbing Daisuke. Short n' Sweet litt efluffy DaiKen, lots and lots of fluff


****

Just a short little fic I made up… no plot, just fluff, fluff, fluff! What more could you ask for? Well, plot I guess… 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything about it. If I did… well, you'd probably see me dancing around with my monkey Oliver in a joyful glee.

Warning: This story contains Yaoi, like all my stories do. Every single one. You will not see me right a story that does not have a gay coupling in it so… get used to it. 

Enjoy!

Fading Light

****

BlueMoonEmpress

Shimmering violet eyes sparkle in our scarcely lit room as we lie lazily on the bed, holding each other tightly in our arms. 

His head rests gently on my shoulder as he runs his index finger over my bare chest, ghosting little patterns over my heated body. 

My left hand teases his hair, pulling dark strands through my fingers, massaging his head in the process. My other hand lies on my chest; soon finding itself intertwined with the pale fingers that had been dancing over my body. 

We'd been lying here for hours, and neither of us had any indication of wanting to rise from our current position. 

He sighed softly, his breath tickling my chest and turned his head, placing small kisses as he moved to face me. 

"Dai?" His lips barely moved, and his eyes were barely open, but the sound of his gentle voice echoed throughout the quiet room. 

"Hmm?" I ran my thumb over his forehead; his eyes closed the rest of the way. 

"We should probably get up."

"We could…" I digested his suggestion. "Or, we could stay here and cuddle for the rest of the day." 

He laughed lightly, "Daisuke really, as much as I would love to spend my day like this with you, we both have things planned for today."

As much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right. We had a picnic to go to, with all our friends down at the park in celebration of the safety of the Digital World. 

"Would anyone really miss us?" I tried. 

"Miyako would kill you."

I frowned, "She would to." Ken nodded, "Alright, fine. Let's get this over with so I can start mourning the loss of your heat."

Chuckling softly he pulled me up into a kneeling position on the bed, "You can have all the heat you want, my dear Daisuke," Ken placed a small kiss on my forehead.

"But it's not as fun if we're not in bed and dressed." I pouted. 

He smacked my arm, "Oh please." A small smile crept onto his face, "Taichi mentioned something about a soccer match…"

Ears perking I grinned childishly and bounced out of the bed, "Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" 

----------

We'd been the last to arrive at the picnic, and seemed to have missed most of the food. I pouted, "You couldn't have waited for us?" 

"We waited for damn near an hour, how much more time do you want us to waste?" Miyako growled as she took another bit out of the chicken she held firmly in her grasp. 

I looked at it longingly, "But you guys didn't have to eat it all!" 

"We wanted to teach you a lesson." She ripped another part away. 

"Please?" I slowly crawled my way over to her, "Just a little bite? I haven't eaten anything all day!" 

"Sure you haven't." Taichi muttered, leaning into the blonde beside him, and chuckled, I glared at the two of them. 

"Please Miyako!" I begged, moving my attention back to her, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please…" I've learnt much after spending so much time with these people, and this usually gets her to cave every time. 

She glared at me thoughtfully as she took another bite of the chicken, "I hate you." She said and handed me the piece of meat. 

"Yes!" I cried triumphantly, "Thanks Miya," I smiled gratefully and devoured the chicken in less than a minute. The others all stared at me, "What?" I asked, some of the chicken still in my mouth, "I'm hungry!"

Hikari shook her head; "With the way you eat and how fast you eat I'm surprised that you're not four hundred pounds Daisuke." 

"That's what soccer will do to ya," I smiled happily at her, "Speaking of soccer…" I turned my head and grinned sheepishly at Tai, "Is it time yet?" 

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Time for what?" 

"The soccer match." 

"There isn't one… I was informed not a bring a ball." 

I gapped at him open mouthed, then looked at Ken, "You-you said there'd be soccer!" 

"It was the only way I could get you out of bed." He shrugged. 

"But… why…" I frowned and crossed my arms stubbornly. 

"Oh no, you got him in one of his moods. Way to go Ichijouji," Takeru laughed, slapping Ken on the back. 

Ken sighed and moved closer to me, "Daisuke…" I turned away from him, "Dai please, don't be such a child."

"I am not being a child!" I yelled turning back to him, but then realizing what I did, 'huffed' and turned away from him again. 

I could feel him moving closer, "Dai." He whispered in my ear, "I'll make it up to you." His breath made me shiver, and not really knowing what I was doing I nodded. 

"Okay." Grinning he kissed my jaw line and placed his head on my shoulder, I blushed as I noticed all the others eyes were on us.

"You two are just too cute." Yamato commented from his position in Taichi's lap. 

"We could say the same for you." Yamato blushed and smiled bashfully as Ken said this.

----------

The sun was setting behind us as we made our way back from the park, we'd all decided that it was getting late and we should pack up. 

"So, was this more fun then lying around in bed all day?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess you could say that. Although I would have been perfectly happy to have stayed lying next to you," I grabbed his hand and entwined our fingers. 

"You know I would have as well Dai."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, stopping and forcing him to look at me.

He smiled, "Of course. Why would I want to be anywhere else?" 

"Just checking," leaning up I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, "You can never be to sure you know." 

Nodding, his hands placed themselves gracefully on my hips, "I know." Closing the space between us our bodies glowed as we shared a kiss in the fading sun. 

Fin. 

****

---BlueMoonEmpress---


End file.
